MY Soul is on the Other Side
by Dragon of Rain
Summary: Seto is telling Jonouchi how he feels and why (in a since) he acts the way he dose, and how he wants to fix the ‘him’ that is trapped within himself. Seto/Jonouchi


Malik Chan: The song Breath No More by Evanescence inspired this fic. So I Hope you like it…  Seto is telling Jonouchi how he feels and why (in a since) he acts the way he dose, and how he wants to fix the 'him' that is trapped within himself.  Seto/Jonouchi bits of the song will be used within the fic so its not really a song fic so to say but the song will be there. Remember R&R just don't flame me

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My Souls on the Other Side 

I look in the mirror and I see what I have become, and yet I see the real me trapped inside.  That me however is breaking all the pieces falling, shatter shards of me, to sharp to put back together.  To small to matter; but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces if I try to touch him.  (1) So I go on with the way I am unable to put the real me back together leaving me with no one knowing the real me that's trapped and broken within my reflection.  Even my brother doesn't really know that person trapped in the mirror, but I try for you to be that person even though he is broken I want you to know I'm not the monster that I appear to be. 

            I want to love you but I'm afraid I have forgotten how to…Maybe if you help me to I can love you because I truly want to.  I've never hated you it's just that….  I don't know…. after my real parents died hate was all I knew and so…that's what came out…I'm really sorry that you thought I hated you. How could I hate you?  I loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you.

            Lie to me; convince me that I've been sick forever.  And all of this will make since when I get better. Yes just tell me that I'm sick because then at lest that  would mean I can get better, I want to be better I don't want to be sick anymore…  But I know the difference….between myself and my reflection….(2) My reflection is what I use to be and I'm unsure if I can ever go back to that…The me that stands on the outside of the mirror is nothing like the me within the mirror…I just can't help to wonder….Which of us do you love? (3)

            "I love you…"  You whisper my dear sweat Jonouchi " and if want I can help you to heal and to help put the you trapped in the mirror back together"

            "That would be nice…" I whisper 

            And with that you gently kiss me and I can feel the other me begin to be put back together.  Never have I been so happy or at lest I cannot remember the last I was truly happy the way I am now…all fears and doubts die and fall away as this me falls and shatters into so many little pieces but this time the real me is what lies underneath and the shattered pieces are swiped away never to be whole again never to cut ever again no they are gone forever. 

            I feel the pieces fall away under your loving touch. Your voice in my ear telling me how much you love me knowing that I have all ready begun to heal.  I know to that you're the one who has made me better, and I also know that I can know love you the way I wanted to I now remember how to. I couldn't have done all this with out you my dear Jonouchi. 

            "I love you Jonouchi …" I whisper

            "I love you too Seto…" you whisper in my ear

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malik Chan: This is a one shot it goes no farther then this unless I get enough people who want me to take this farther.  Remember to Review it would make me very happy just as long as their good reviews ^.^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(1) Breath No More by Evanescence:  "all the pieces falling, shatter shared of me to sharp to put back together to small to matter; but big enough to cut me into so many little pieces if I try to touch her." 

(2) More of the song: Lie to me; convince me that I've been sick forever.  And all of this will make since when I get better.  But I know the difference….between myself and my reflection….

(3) last one: I just can't help to wonder.  Which of us do you love?


End file.
